memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Navy CIS
Navy CIS ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die von der Arbeit eines Ermittlerteams der US-amerikanischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde Naval Criminal Investigetative Service (NCIS) handelt. Die Serie besitzt zwei Ableger, die in Los Angeles und New Orleans spielen, Navy CIS: L.A. und Navy CIS: New Orleans. Navy CIS Anruf von einem Toten (Marine Down, 1x09) Ducky fragt Tony ob er weiß, was ein Trocar ist. Tony antwortet: Ich nehme an, kein Alien aus Star Trek. Auge um Auge (Vanished, 2x03) thumb|Tony macht den Vulkaniergruß Bei einem Kornkreis zeigt Tony DiNozzo Timothy McGee den vulkanischen Gruß. Brüder (Jeopardy, 3x22) In dieser Folge fragt Agent DiNozzo Agent David, ob sie jemanden mit dem vulkanischen Würgegriff umbringen will. Außerdem haben Tim Russ und Connor Trinneer in dieser Folge Gastauftritte. Halloween (Witch Hunt, 4x06) Der Verdächtige in einer Entführung, Robert Miller, ist während Halloween als Klingone verkleidet. Als ihn die Agenten des NCIS aufspüren, redet er auf Klingonisch, McGee übersetzt. Zu Beginn sagt er zu Gibbs: Deine Mutter hat eine weiße, glatte Stirn., wobei McGee hinzufügt, dass dies eine klingonische Beleidigung sei. Später sagt Robert Miller, als ihn Gibbs festnehmen will: Klingonen ergeben sich nicht!. DiNozzo bemerkt kurz darauf, dass Klingonen das einzige sind, was er noch mehr als Halloween hasst. Als sich ein Anwalt zu Wort meldet, sagt DiNozzo, dass er Anwälte noch mehr hasst, als Klingonen. Während des Verhörs von Robert Miller unterhalten sich DiNozzo und McGee. DiNozzo fragt, ob General Kang weint. McGee erwidert daraufhin, dass selbst Klingonen ihre Grenze haben, wenn sie eine halbe Stunde mit Gibbs in einem Raum schweigend verbringen. Später bezeichnet DiNozzo Miller als Worf. Als Gibbs sein Verhör beendet hat, fragt ihn DiNozzo, warum es so lang gedauert hat. Gibbs beantwortet dies, indem er sagt, dass es nicht leicht sei, im Gesicht eines Klingonen zu lesen. San Dominick (The San Dominick, 12x05) Agent Bishop wird bei einer Übung von Agent Gibbs überwältigt. Später fragt sie McGee wieso sie durchgefallen ist, obwohl sie alles nach Lehrbuch gemacht hat. Darauf folgt dieser Dialog. Am Ende der Episode berichtet Bishop, dass sie inzwischen den Film gesehen hat. Das Museum der Morde (One Man's Trash, 15x17) Ducky will seine Memoiren schreiben und trifft sich dafür mit der Verlegerin Reasonover Hines: „Hören Sie auf mir zu schmeicheln, Duck. Haben Sie den Entwurf fertig?“ Ducky: „Ich war ein klein wenig abgelenkt.“ Hines: „Wir haben noch drei Tage. Warpantrieb einschalten und los!“ Navy CIS: L.A. Beste Beziehungen (Search and Destroy, 1x04) Sam Hanna sagt bei den Ermittlungen Spock sagt, Logik ist der Anfang aller Weisheit, nicht ihr Ende. Als sie nach dem Zurückspulen des Bandes den Angreifer auf dem Band entdecken, fügt Hanna hinzu: Sag nie was gegen Star Trek. Sechs Wochen Winter (Fish out of Water, 5x16) Detective Deeks ermittelt zusammen mit einer Agentin und fragt sie nach Beendigung des Falles, was mit ihrem früheren Partner geschehen ist. Zwischen den Fronten (Between the Lines, 5x17) Die Computerexperten Eric Beal und Nell Jones sind bei der Arbeit. Der graue Mann (The Grey Man, 6x08) Als Marty Deeks und Kensi Blye beraten, wie sie die Frau und die Tochter eines Mannes aus dem Restaurant befreien können, in dem diese gefangen halten werden, meint Deeks: „Mein Plan ist ein langes und fruchtbares Leben.“ Damengambit (The Queen's Gambit, 8x03) Nell Jones berichtet Sam Hanna, G. Callen und Eric Beal, dass sie bei ihren Recherchen über 60 Castingagenturen angerufen hat. Bei einem dieser Telefongespräche wurde sie eingeladen, im [[Star Trek Beyond|nächsten Star Trek-Film]] als Hintergrundkomparsin mitzuwirken. Um die Ecke gedacht (Parallel Resistors, 8x08) Als Sam Hanna und G. Callen sich über den Zuckerkonsum von Kindern unterhalten, meint Callen, dass es in Ordnung sei, wenn Kinder etwas Zucker bekommen. Darauf erwidert Hanna: Danke, Dr. Spock. Callen macht daraufhin den Vulkaniergruß und antwortet: Du sagst, ich wär ein Vulkanier? Wölfe vor der Tür (Sirens, 8x10) Eric Beal informiert Detective Marty Deeks darüber, dass die Suche nach einem Verdächtigen auch mithilfe der Überwachungstechnik lange dauert. Deeks meint daraufhin: Also, wir haben das ganze Star Trek-Zeug und deine Birne und du sagst mir, wir können nur warten?, was Beal bejaht. Byron Brown (Byron Brown, 9x04) Sam Hanna verlangt von Eric Beal die neuesten Rechercheergebnisse über Funk. Dieser antwortet darauf: Captain, wenn ich noch mehr Schub gebe, bricht sie auseinander. Ich brauche mehr Dilithiumkristalle. Gar keiner? Echt jetzt? Raumschiff Enterprise? Ich bin so allein. Mehr Leben als eine Katze (Các Tù Nhân, 9x13) Eric Beal und Marty Deeks versuchen über einen Videoanruf eine Frau in Ho-Chi-Minh-Stadt zu erreichen, um an Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort von Hetty Lang zu gelangen. Nachdem die Frau einen Anruf von Beal beendet hat, stellt sich Deeks vor den Monitor und meint, dass sie einen persönlicheren Stil wählen sollten. Mit den Worten Okay, beam mich hoch, Scotty. Zeig meine Schokoladenseite. lässt er Beal dann die Nummer erneut wählen. Der richtige Tausch (Warrior of Peace, 9x16) Kensie Bligh meint, dass sie die Angelegenheit seit zwei Stunden durchkauen, aber immer noch keine Lösung gefunden haben. Eric Beal bezeichnet dies daraufhin als Kobayashi Maru, eine ausweglose Situation. Sam Hanna will das aber nicht akzeptieren und einen Ausweg finden. Beal meint daraufhin Sehr Captain Kirk von dir. Navy CIS: New Orleans Filmriss (You'll Do, 1x21) Als Sebastian die Auswirkungen von Flunitrazepam auf eine Person beschreibt fragt er Kennt ihr die Episode wo Captain Kirk sich mit saurianischem Brandy besäuft?, aber niemand reagiert darauf. Vorboten (How Much Pain Can You Take?, 1x22) Sebastian berichtet von den gefundenen Kugeln Ich habe versucht die Projektile wieder zusammenzufügen. Sie waren nur noch Staub, etwa so, wie die ''Enterprise'' in Die Suche nach Mr. Spock und spezifiziert, dann, dass es bedeutet, dass er eine Kugel so weit wieder zusammensetzen konnte, wie die Enterprise in Zurück in die Gegenwart, dass er sie analysieren konnte. Brody meint darauf: Wenn die Antwort keine Star-Trek-Verweise enthält, bin ich gespannt. Der Teufelskreis (Escape Plan, 3x04) Sebastian Lund hat die Titelmelodie von als Klingelton auf seinem Handy, als er im Restaurant Sory's angerufen wird. Wenig später ertönt der Klingelton erneut, als Dwayne Pride ihn anruft, um das Handy des inzwischen entführten Lund zu finden. Externe Links * * * * Navy CIS Wiki Kategorie: Meta-Trek